


Knowing You

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus dreams of what might have been and Abby reminds him of what is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts).



> ChancellorGriffin, We missed you!

The dream starts out at night in a field, or a meadow, he's never quite sure what to call the flower speckled stretch of land before him but it doesn't matter because she's walking towards him and she's so beautiful. Her stride is confident and sure in the bright light of the moon. Her thick hair flows out behind her and her eyes shine with happiness as she makes her way through the multitude of flowers. She's smiling and it's because of him. As she approaches, her face begins to change, to peel and crack and flake away in the breeze. Her mouth forms a scream but he can't hear what she’s saying. Everything goes quiet. Her footsteps grow slow and stiff and as she reaches out for him, she falls and breaks into pieces on the ground. She shatters like ice falling on stone. It's not ground that she falls on though, it's the Ark floor. All around him are the familiar faces from the Ark. They lie still and arranged like wood for a funeral pyre. They are all staring at him with dead eyes, accusing, blaming, his fault, his fault...

 

"Marcus! Wake up!"

Sweat dripping from his body, Marcus sits up in a panic and frantically searches the room for Abby. Her hands grab at his face and help him focus on her face.

"I'm right here," She says with a caress to his cheek. "I'm right here."

He shudders beneath her touch, the dream still playing on the edges of his mind and his heart racing with dread. Her hands move to his back, tracing patterns into his bare skin as she whispers promises of safety. He's glad she's here, glad she's not floating in the star filled blackness above him but the nagging voice in his head pesters him with what if. What if Jaha had been just a few seconds late? What if the button had been pushed and her body flung into space? What if she died? Would they even be on the ground or would they be spiraling into death up on the ark? 

"Marcus, come back to me." Abby is insistent, her voice offering no other option but obedience. 

He looks into her eyes with fear blazing inside him at the thought off all that could have been lost. She swings her legs over him and sits on his lap as easily as if she had always belonged there. Her arms incircle him as she places her head on his.

"Tell me why you're scared."

"I dreamed you were dead. "His voice is shaky but he gets the words out and then they spill in a torrent of terror. "Your execution wasn’t stopped and you floated into space and everyone on the Ark died because you weren’t there and it was my fault."

She pauses, her hands resting on his shoulders before continuing to draw circles on his back. Her silence feels like a squeezing in his chest and he wants to keep talking but her mouth finds his instead. Her kiss is soft, gentle as a feather against his lips and he can't help the heat coursing through his body, chasing away the fear and panic. 

"It didn't happen Marcus," she says after pulling away from the kiss. "I am here and you are here and it was just a dream."

"It was so close to being reality though Abby. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Yes, you would have."

His look is startled but her smile keeps him from objecting.

"I know you Marcus." She plants a kiss on his forehead. "You would have survived because our people would have needed you. Dwelling on maybe's doesn't help anything now though. We're in this together and there isn't anyone else I want at my side."

He kisses her then because it's all he can think to do in response to her confession. She's the strongest, bravest woman he knows and she wants him by her side. The kiss is passion and desire and comfort all rolled into the desperate need for the touch of reality. His hands skim under her shirt, pulling it over her head before returning to the heated kiss. Sliding his hands down her neck, he digs his fingers into the tender flesh of her breasts, the craving for her driving all other thoughts from his head. He thumbs at her nipples, causing the tight buds to pucker and rise and she presses into his greedy touch. She's as needy as him and the sounds of pleasure spilling out of her bring him closer to the edge.

"Abby. I need..."

"I know."

She stands and strips off her worn work pants while he sheds his sleepwear. He's hard and ready and his cock twitches at the sight of her flushed skin and answering smile. He pulls her to him and presses a kiss to the soft mound of her stomach. The scent of her heady musk pushes a groan through his lips and he bends to open her dripping sex. His tongue swipes along her slit while her hands clutch at his hair. The taste of her overwhelms his senses. He's been here before, he knows her taste, but he can't get enough of her essence flooding his mouth. She pulls at his hair and presses her sex closer to his licking tongue. She's close and he takes delight at the fact that he can know her so well, that he gets to know the signs of her impending orgasm. Wrapping his lips around her clit, he sucks gently at the swollen nub and rejoices as she cries out her release and her juices gush onto his waiting face. Her heavy pants make him smile up at her, face glistening with  the evidence that he can make her fall apart. 

"Marcus.."

"I know."

She straddles his legs and grabs her shirt, wiping at his face before kissing him and sliding onto his length. The feel of his cock filling her up makes her clench around him and he hisses with the effort to not cum instantly. She's hot and wet and fluttering against his cock and he knows he won't last long. Marcus pumps into her quim with quick, urgent thrusts of his hips. Abby grabs his shoulders and holds on as he pounds against her. His hands find her breasts again, squeezing and pinching at her nipples till she can't tell what’s pain and what’s pleasure. His snapping hips are breaking her control and she spirals into another orgasm. Her clenching walls bring his climax and spilling himself into her, Marcus chants her name. A litany, a prayer she answers with kisses to his sweat soaked hair. They fall backwards onto the bed, Abby spread over him and smiling as she feels his cock still twitching inside her. His arms fall across her back but his hands are gentle as they stroke her skin.

"I'm so glad you're here Abby." His voice is soft and drunk with pleasure. 

"So am I Marcus," she says with a sigh, pulling the blanket up over them to ward off the chill of the night. "So am I."

 


End file.
